emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6968 (10th September 2014)
"Bride-to-be Laurel slips away from her hen party, followed by Ashley, and tells him her concerns - before drunkenly trying to kiss him; and Debbie is left reeling by Charity's request for help." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Kerry helps out Sam after he opens up to her about his debt and spending money on Tracy by giving him the last of the money she has from Kev. Marlon lets April have the day off school so they can go for a picnic. Worried that Declan will get to Debbie first, Charity goes to see her daughter and wastes little time in telling her that she lied about having a miscarriage, explaining that she in fact had a secret abortion. Debbie is lost for words. Charity then drops the bombshell that she has told Declan it was Debbie who had the abortion. A sickened Debbie is left reeling. Whilst sharing quality time with April, Marlon misses a call from Laurel and almost misses the wedding rehearsal. Charity begs for her to cover for her to Declan as he arrives outside and rushes off upstairs to hide. At the church, Ashley is ready and waiting to stand in for Marlon when, apologetic and breathless, he runs in with April. Charity is horrified when Debbie refuses to lie and tells Declan she doesn't know anything about an abortion. With Ruby convinced Dan is acting weirdly, Ali tells him to hide his guilt better. Sam confides in Kerry that he's aware Tracy is using him for money, but he's going along with it as he's lonely and is better equipped to cope with a gold-digger than a liar like Rachel. Jimmy fronts out the laughter as he turns up in the pub with his new 'style' complete with thick framed glasses and a hair peace. He tells an aghast Nicola that he is a new man. Charity arrives home to find Declan has wrecked the place. She quickly scarpers as she hears Declan continuing to smash things in the next room. Laurel and Marlon are clearly having very cold feet as they head to their respective stag and hen parties. Charity asks Chas if she can stay at The Woolpack for the night. Doug overhears Marlon confiding in Paddy about kissing Donna in the pub toilets. Dan struggles to keep his secret and confesses to Kerry that he slept with Ali. Laurel slips away from the hen party and Ashley finds her outside. Kerry throws Dan out. Laurel admits her concerns to Ashley, before drunkenly trying to kiss him. Ashley is worried, telling Laurel to call the wedding off for the sake of the children. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen and stairs *The Woolpack - Front hallway, public bar, gents toilets and backroom, car park *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Brook Cottage - Front garden *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Sitting room, kitchen and office *Unknown road Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,490,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 32.7% share. A further 212,000 watched the catchup broadcast on +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a 1.0% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes